ALL THE GOLD I'LL EVER NEED
by Namarea
Summary: The line of Durin has made a life in the Blue Mountains of Ered Luin and a good life at that. Fili and Kili grow up poor but proud and discover that contrary to the beliefs of men, there is more to a dwarf's life than wealth. There is home, family and the deep abiding love of your One.
1. Chapter 1

From the time they were old enough to have their first memories, the young princes of Erebor had heard the stories of their ancestors and the curse of their family. They had heard how the descendants of Durin were so susceptible to the dreaded mind-sickness, gold lust, that their forefathers had descended into madness craving more and more treasure, hording it away to the detriment of all else that they should have held dear.

So to counter the bad that the dwarflings had been told, the nights that Thorin was home was spent telling stories of his own. Before tucking his nephews in, Uncle Thorin told Fili and Kili of the mountains of gold, silver, mithril and precious gems that overflowed from the coffers in the treasury of Erebor. He told them how the dwarves beneath the mountain had never wanted for anything. He told them how they'd always had plenty to eat, including sweets. He told them that there had always been plenty to drink, especially ale, mead and wine. And he told them how the dwarves had only the finest silks and velvets to wear; always new with no holes in them at all.

The dwarflings had listened with eyes wide, holding their breath and nudging each other in amazement. "All traveled to the mountain to pay homage to the dwarves of Erebor and their king, your great-grandfather, Thror," Thorin said reverently, "even…the…elves," Thorin punctuated his last words with a few seconds between each one.

The tiny princelings ooo'd and ahhhh'd at their uncle's last statement, still in awe even as he told them the same story over and over each time he returned home to them. Even at their young age they knew that the elves kept to themselves. They had been taught from the beginning of their lives that elves were evil and cared only for themselves, that they had refused to give aid to the dwarves in need when Erebor was destroyed. And now to be told that the dreadful elves had once long ago bent the knee to those same dwarves, it was more than their little hearts could contain.

Because of Thorin's stories, their mother, Dis, had regaled them with stories of her own when he was away. She told them stories each night of the hunger for gold that plagued their kin. She told them how Thror's great greed had known no bounds, how it had even called down the great fire drake, Smaug, from the north. Thror, she told them, cared more for his treasury than he did for their people, even more than for his own family.

Thror had been pulled from the stacks of gold and mithril by their uncles Thorin and Frerin even as their kingdom was overtaken and their people, what remained after the purging of flame, were scattered to the four winds. Their own family, the royal family, led by their uncle and now king, since the deaths of Thror and the little princes' grandfather Thrain, had made their way across the whole of Middle-earth to settle in the Blue Mountains of Ered Luin before Fili and Kili were born.

Their home in the Blue Mountains was nothing like the great dwarf kingdom of Erebor. They lived in a tiny thatched-roof cottage with a dirt floor that was comprised of one great room where they gathered together, ate and cooked. There were also two tiny sleeping rooms, one for their mother and the other shared by Fili and Kili. The little family could only afford one bed which their uncle had made and their mother used. She even had to share it with their uncle whenever he was able to return to them. Fili and Kili had more than some though, a nice soft pallet of furs in their room and they were thankful for it. They snuggled together each night to ward off the cold that seemed ever present in a land so harsh that no one else besides the homeless dwarves settled there.

The safety, security and relative poverty of the Blue Mountains were all the young princes had ever known. Thorin was, for the most part, an absentee uncle and surrogate father to his nephews. He'd had to work like a slave in the forges of men from the time they were born and all through their youth, just to try to keep them fed. Even then he himself had gone hungry many nights to see what food he could supply on the plates of his sister, Dis and his nephews.

Dis, their mother and displaced princess, took in washing when she could and trapped along the rivers of their homeland for furs to trade and meat to eat. When she was very fortunate, predators left them a pelt that was salvageable and enough meat for a stew. When she was not, there would be no coin to buy what they needed and no meat in the stewpot. It was a hard life and certainly not one that she had been accustomed to, but she never complained and always tried hard for a better life for her boys.

Thorin's mind was, it seemed, ever on the wealth of his people that had been denied him. And it burned like a fire in his belly hotter than any forge fire where he worked. He longed to give his family the ease with which he had taken so for granted in his own youth. He ached to see his still-lovely sister robed in rich gowns sewn with gold and silver thread, embroidered with mithril. He wanted her draped with jewels, laughing and dancing as she had in her girlhood, surrounded by dozens of beaus doing all in their power to court her.

Still, he did what he could to wipe the careworn look from her face each time he came home. He would hold her and remind her how proud he was of her and tell her that he could never wish for a more long-suffering and diligent mother for his heirs. He promised her that one day he would see the glory of their home restored and see her crowned once again and they would rule over Erebor together. Dis would simply smile at her beloved brother and tell him that all of his grand plans were unnecessary, that she was happy here in the Blue Mountains and that she only wanted him to come home to them for good.

But no matter how Dis tried to convince him, Thorin could not see the happiness of the life they had wrought in Ered Luin. He was oblivious to the smiles that came quick to the lips of Fili and Kili. Nor did he recognize that the only care which marred his lovely sister's countenance, was concern for him and the desire she recognized all too well as the beginnings of the madness to come. So she hoped beyond hope that her stories to her young lads would knit within their hearts the love of other treasure besides precious metals and gemstones.

And, indeed, her hopes for her sons would prove to bear fine fruit. They had secretly sworn to themselves and to each other that they would be the ones to break the cycle of sickness. No more would it plague their family. Their descendants would hale them both as the heroes of Durin, and the dwarves who finally, at long last, allowed the line of Durin the Deathless to live without the fear that had consumed them for generations. They would be the ones remembered for their generosity, not their greed, for their charity, not their gluttony.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just a little chapter to, hopefully, whet your appetite for more. Let's call it a verbal appetizer, shall we?**_

* * *

Kili was listening to his mother's story with rapt attention as usual. He and Fili were lying on their little pallet in their shared room with their mother sitting on her knees at the foot. Kili, who had worshiped the ground upon which his older brother trod since roughly birth, was pillowed on Fili's small chest with his thumb in his mouth. Dis smiled knowing that before morning that sweet chubby thumb would be traded for one of Fili's little golden braids. No matter how many times she chastised the dwarfling, and no matter how many times Fili complained, Kili always managed to get a bit of Fili's hair into his mouth before morning.

In truth, though, Fili didn't complain very much. Dis recalled how Fili had been so enamored of his younger brother upon their very first meeting that he had held out his pudgy little arms toward the bundle cradle gently by her and demanded to be given 'his' baby. "He is my wittle baby and I gonna hab him fo'eva an eva an eva" the little heir had declared, daring anyone to tell him differently. Fili had also been the one to name the child Kili when he was told that his own name was taken and could not, therefore, be given away again to another child in the family.

Kili's big brown eyes had from his first day forth sought out his brother and deferred to him in all things. He knew that Fili would always protect him, would always love him. For in truth, it was Fili who passed the younger food under the table on the nights that Kili would have had to go to bed hungry. The heir was always fed better, it seemed, than the spare. But it was always love and self-sacrifice that defined the elder prince.

Fili had known that he was his uncle's heir since he was old enough to know what the word meant. He knew that he would inherit his uncle's throne after the king and that he was expected to sire heirs of his own one day and pass on a strong line of dwarves to rule after him. It mattered not that there was no throne, as yet, to sit upon. Thorin was still recognized by the seven ruling dwarf lords as their King Under the Mountain, and Fili was his heir.

It was widely rumored that lovely little Fili was the very image of his other uncle, Frerin, younger brother to Thorin and older brother to Fili and Kili's mother, Dis. Frerin was golden of hair and sapphire of eye, just as Fili was, but he had not Fili's temperament. In fact, the long-dead dwarf was mirthful and sassy, much more like Kili in that way, quick of wit and a joy to be around. Kili, however, had Thorin and Dis' dark hair and coloring with Dis' stormy grey eyes through which Fili could see every thought, every feeling, the young prince had. Kili could never hide anything from his brother and never wished to do so when they were so young.

Fili had more of Thorin's grace and demeanor. He was serious and studious with the weight of responsibility firmly on his young shoulders. Kili and Frerin who were and had been both second-sons were more relaxed and thought it their obligation to keep their older sibling from losing himself in 'the job'. Unfortunately, Frerin was taken to the Halls of Waiting long before his time, and Thorin had become all the more morose for his departure.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A bit longer of a chapter this time. Still building. Stay with me, I promise there's lots of lovely smut to come ;-).**_

* * *

Time moved swiftly in the Blue Mountains, as it always seemed to do to the young and old alike. The princes marked time by how fast they grew and outgrew their clothes. There soon came a day when Kili could no longer wear Fili's hand-me-down clothes because he passed his big brother in height and the elder passed him in breadth. Fili grew strong and broad, chopping firewood for his mother and Kili, who had grown lissome and agile had taken up the bow as his weapon of choice. He hunted, spending long hours either alone or with Fili in the forests and on the moors between the mountains, and kept them fed better than they had ever been fed before.

The towns of men had spread ever closer to the dwarves' villages throughout the years and soon there were forges close enough for Thorin to work in and come home more than once or twice a year. Eventually, when the princes were finally well into their adolescence, enough money had been managed to be saved and put away to build and open a forge of their own.

Dwarves were well-known for their excellent skill as both miners and craftsmen. They were particularly known for their blacksmithing skills and Thorin was unequalled in both armor and weapon crafting. Fili joined him in the forge as Thorin's apprentice and worked tirelessly to learn his craft and better his family's lot. He could not only fire and mold the iron for weapons, he could engrave them as well with beautiful lines, symbols and sigils. Between Thorin's flawless work and Fili's artistic touches, the forge of Durin was gaining a reputation as the finest in all of Ered Luin. Soon they had more orders than they could fill and Dis joined them to work alongside.

But Fili put his foot down when his mother and uncle declared that Kili, his Kili, his sweet baby brother was to join the family in the forge. Fili was determined that Kili would not labor next to the intense heat of the forge. He couldn't bear the thought of Kili's smooth hands and long, finely-sculpted fingers blistered by the fiery embers which flew off the metal as it was worked. He knew that Kili longed for the fresh open air and sunshine that he found while hunting and that Kili would wilt under the heat of the forge and the steam of the cooling trough as swords and other weapons were drenched within.

Thorin had attempted to pull rank with Fili declaring that there was to be no discussion in the matter, but the heir went toe-to-toe with his king, for no one was more important to him than his brother. Kili remembered that night vividly.

Thorin had told him at supper that he would join his brother at the forge come morning to begin his apprenticeship. Fili had dropped his spoon, bits of stew dribbling over the edge of the bowl and landing on Fili's tunic as the spoon hit the floor with a thud. "No, uncle," Fili said sharply, standing, his fist hitting the table so hard that his mother jumped in her seat.

"How dare you raise your voice to me," Thorin bit off at Fili through clenched teeth as he too stood and faced the golden prince.

"I meant no disrespect, uncle," Fili said in a more respectful tone. "I will work double shifts every day if I must," he said as he looked Thorin in the eyes, not backing down. "But I will not see Kili shut up in the forge. He is not suited to it, uncle."

Kili had reached then to take Fili's hand in both of his own. His thumb trailed small circles on the back of Fili's hand over the little scars from the ember burns that dotted the broad appendage and the fingers he now curled his own around. The touch seemed to calm the older brother considerably, but still he did not back down. "It's ok, Fili," Kili said softly as he raised Fili's hand to his smooth cheek and then pressed to it a soft kiss. "I will do as uncle wishes," Kili finished, looking more than a bit forlorn.

At the sound of his little brother's words, Fili's heart broke and he sat back down beside Kili and took the younger's face in his hands. "I know you would, sanadadith," he said to Kili gently. "But it would be worse than a prison to you and I know this. Besides," Fili continued looking back to his uncle, "Kili is such a great hunter now that mother no longer has to trap along the rivers. Kili hunts and trades skins and provides us with enough food that we can even sell some and help others who need it. It would be a shame, a crime even, to waste his skills in the forge." Dis smiled at her eldest son then, thinking how unflappable was his logic, how Fili would someday prove a great negotiator and wasn't that a fine skill for a future king.

Thorin, sighed as he looked first at the yearning in both of his nephews' eyes and then at the smug look on his sister's face. He was not a heartless dwarf, nor was he incapable of admitting when another had a better idea than himself, even if the other was his own nephew with barely the beginnings of a beard.

He left his position at the head of the table and placed his hands on Fili's shoulders. "What a fine, smart son you have my beloved namad," Thorin said with a smile. Fili looked up at his uncle and a relieved grin took the place of the frown he had worn only moments ago as Thorin said, "Very well then. Kili, my lad, it now falls to you to feed your family. Kili, your mother and I must work the forge so you will hunt for us all." Kili was overjoyed and the look of pure bliss he gave to his brother was a balm to Fili's soul that he bathed in over and over throughout the long years of his life when he would remember that night.

That night, for Kili, was the first time he had realized, truly realized, the effect that he had on his much-loved brother. Kili thought of himself as just Fili's little brother. He identified himself that way. He was nothing without his brother. But as he had felt the anger coursing through Fili causing him to shake as he bravely faced down their uncle and openly defied him, Kili knew that Fili would face down the whole of Middle-earth for him. Kili had then touched his brother's hand, grasped it and held it, and felt the release of the tension in Fili's body as he sought to soothe the elder. As the moments ticked by, Fili had become more pliable, more yielding the more Kili caressed his hand. And when the elder had dropped down to take Kili's face in his hands, Kili had realized then the effect that Fili had upon _him_.

When supper was finished and the battle with their uncle won, the brothers had retired to their pallet of furs that night, like a thousand nights before, toeing off their scuffed boots, peeling off their well-worn tunics and trousers and crawling beneath their covers clad only in their smallclothes. But instead of Fili rolling over to spoon around his brother, Kili rolled over toward Fili, to pillow his head on Fili's chiseled chest. He could feel the soft matting of fur that covered Fili's chest beneath his cheek and the rise and fall of Fili's breath. He could hear the soothing thump-thump of Fili's heart beneath his ear and he wondered what caused it to speed up ever so slightly instead of slow down the closer Fili drew to sleep.

Fili's arms found their way around his little brother, instead of the usual arm tossed carelessly over him like other nights. He could feel Kili's hand steal up to first curl into the dense golden hair on his chest and then to tangle in the hair that lay over his shoulder and fell down his neck. Kili managed to find the braid that he sought out most nights, the braid that still ended up in his mouth, though he had long since given up sucking his thumb. He heard Kili's muffled 'thank you' and he knew that it was for standing up to Thorin. He tightened his arms around Kili in answer, reassuring his brother without have to say a word that he would always protect him. He would always care for him. He would always love him.

And Kili knew without a doubt that he loved his brother too, loved him with all that he was or ever would be, loved him more than he could ever imagine loving anyone else even if he should live as long as the elves. And so Kili raised his head and placed sweet, chaste kisses along Fili's throat and up his jaw. They were so tiny that Fili almost thought that he had slipped off to sleep and dreamed them. Until Kili's soft, full lips found his own and kissed him gently, whispering against them, "I love you, Fee, with my whole heart…love you so much."

A tear spilled over Fili's lashes and down into his golden hair as he whispered, "That much, Kee? That's a lot of love from a heart a big as yours." He pressed his lips to Kili's soft, dark hair and breathed, "Love you too, baby brother…with all that I am."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ok, you've waited long enough. The much longed-for smut shall present itself (albeit briefly) in this chapter. But fear not, there is much more to come._**

**_Thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos and comments. Your words of encouragement and delight in my work are a balm to my soul and food for the appetite of my craft. I love you all!_**

* * *

They had fallen asleep tangled up in each other, but as the morning sun rose, Fili found that Kili was laying on his back, with a lock of Fili's hair draped across his face being suckled on as usual. Fili breathed deeply of his brother's clean, woodsy scent and felt his staff begin to rise and grow thick and hard. He had woken up before with this same problem, but never due to thoughts of his little brother. He couldn't let Kili wake to find him in this state, but he couldn't very well remove his hair from Kili's mouth without waking him.

Slowly, so as not to wake Kili, he pressed his palm down over the bulge in his smalls. He had hoped that this small contact would make the offending stiffness lessen, if not go away entirely, but it only seemed to worsen his problem. Carefully, Fili slipped his hand down into his smallclothes and whimpered as he palmed his length. As he circled the sizeable hardness with his fingers, he took himself from root to tip in a good long tug. Fili had not had the experience of older dwarves. He had no reference for his length or girth and did not, in fact, realize that he was extremely well endowed, as were all direct descendants of Durin.

He hissed quietly and listened to the even breaths and little sighs from his brother and grew harder still as he wondered what those little breaths would feel like as they blew against the thick curls that trailed down his chest and over his flat, rippled belly. '_Oh Mahal_,' Fili thought. '_Oh Kili, forgive me, forgive me_.'

He lifted himself out of his smalls all together and reached to find his brother's hand as it lay on the younger's thigh. Fili groaned softly and rolled his heavy stones in the large sac beneath his staff. He could hear the small slurping, smacking sounds coming from Kili's sweet mouth as he suckled on the elder's braid. Fili could only imagine that same sweet mouth wrapped around his throbbing rod, begging for, no _demanding_, the salty offering that he could feel was only moments away.

Fili groaned again as he imagined Kili commanding him to come, and fell apart coating his stomach and hand in the thick, white ropes of his spend. He had never before thought of anyone dominating him. He had never before thought of Kili in such a manner. He had never birthed such copious amounts of seed. And he had _never ever_ had such a complete and satisfying release. All he could think as he quaked through the aftershocks of his orgasm was the one word he uttered as he came undone, "Kili".

* * *

Such a wonderful, restful night he had spent falling asleep in his brother's arms after the sweet kisses they had shared and the declaration of love they had made. Surely the cuddles and closeness had meant more to him than to his brother, Kili thought. After all, no one could ever love anyone as much as he loved Fili, not even Fili himself. But that was fine with Kili. He was content to worship Fili from afar if only he could lie next to his beautiful, perfect sanadad every night and wake beside him each morning.

But this morning something was different. Something had woken him long before he usually forced himself up, away from Fili and out of the warmth of their shared nest. Fili's braid was in his mouth as usual and he mouthed it lovingly, rolling it around and around his tongue. He had long-since forgone the contentment of his thumb as a dwarfling when he discovered the golden silk of Fili's hair. It wasn't the taste that comforted him. It was the smell, Fili's smell, and Kili would happily bury his nose within the golden halo every night. Fili's scent was woven into every loop of the braids that he wore with pride. It had seeped into every strand on Fili's head. And it called to Kili even as a child. There was nothing that said 'home' to Kili like the earthy, loamy scent of his brother beside him.

And this morning was much the same, except that he could tell that Fili was already awake, though he had not yet awakened Kili as he did each morning. Kili kept his eyes closed, his breath even, hoping for a few more precious minutes with his brother by his side before they dressed and parted for the day. But Fili, who was by all accounts quiet in the morning, was whimpering and Kili could tell that he was moving under their covers. Fili's breath was hitched and coming in small gasps. He was touching Kili's hand under the cover and rubbing it so softly that Kili almost thought he was still asleep and dreaming. If it was a dream he did not wish to be awakened. He was inclined to just lay there and enjoy the touch.

He felt Fili's body spasm slightly and he felt him shiver as though he was cold. Then he heard Fili whisper his name and he _knew_. He knew beyond the shadow of a doubt what his beloved brother had been doing when he woke, for he had heard from others over the years all the things that all males did for pleasure, both alone and with others. He had probably heard more than was for his own good and when Thorin had sat them down and told them where babies came from a few years ago, Kili had had to try and look properly shocked and scandalized to assure Thorin of his innocence.

* * *

Although he had never done anything with lad or lass, Kili was far from innocent in the ways of love, or lust for that matter. And as he hunted that day his own staff throbbed with need in his trousers as he remembered the sounds that Fili had made. He thought back to that morning and his brother pleasuring himself and coming undone while whispering Kili's name. He could no longer stand the ache in his groin so he flopped down beneath a tree and fumbled with the laces on his trousers. With one hand he laid his bow and quiver down on the ground beside him and with the other he dipped into his unlaced trousers and drew himself out, long and thick, rubbing quickly to try to sate his desire.

He imagined every scenario that he had heard of from the spawn of men and he imagined doing them all with Fili. "Oh, oh, Fili," he cried, knowing there was no one to hear. "Oh my love, my love. Taste me, touch me, take me, claim me, own me, Fili, Fili, Fili," he cried over and over to the stillness of the morning in the forest.

His hand gripped his shaft brutally as his mind spun visions of every depraved thought he could muster until he screamed, "Swallow my fucking cock, Fili, SWALLOW IT!" his release slamming him in the gut, spraying his seed over his hand and into the grass. "Oh, Fili," he whispered as he regained his senses and realized what he had envisioned, what he had said. "Forgive me, my brother, but I love you so, I want you, I need you, oh, Fili."

Kili could not allow himself to finish, the guild nowhere near outweighing the need for more pleasure. He worked himself continuously through his release until he was hard and aching once more. He was so overly sensitive and yet he couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. He wanted Fili with every part of his being, ached for him, and needed him more than he needed the air to breathe. And he came undone again, still pumping, still tugging, still with Fili's name like a prayer on his tongue. And he came yet again, until there was nothing but dry heaving sobs and still he tugged himself as he came undone one last time sobbing Fili's name.

He had never needed such arduous and taxing release before. His need for release after release had never been so insistent, nor had his desire to possess his brother ever been so evident. It wasn't until he was utterly spent and trying to tuck himself back into his trousers that he realized he had done himself an injury. He had been too zealous in his self-pleasure and had rubbed himself to a blisteringly raw state the full length of his shaft. It hurt so it brought tears to his eyes to again be confined within his trousers, but he knew that the pain would be nothing to his embarrassment if Fili ever found out. So Kili cleaned himself up as best he could and took the fruits of his morning hunt home to be cleaned and dressed. Bringing himself to his feet was all but agony and stole his breath, but Kili couldn't help but smile through his tears as he thought of the brother who had done this same deed as he thought of Kili this morning.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Poor little Kili. I am a truly horrible person..._**

* * *

The scene that was laid out before Fili was unimaginably perfect and was wrought even more sinful in its secret discovery. Dis' help at the forge had caught up their work there and, as Fili had worked for weeks on end without a break, Thorin sent him home that morning after only a few hours of laboring. Only one thought occupied Fili's mind and that was finding his brother. Even if he couldn't tear off his clothes and throw himself on the ground at Kili's feet, begging to be mounted like a bitch in heat, he…whoa, wait, back up…where the fuck did that come from?

Fili stopped in his tracks and shook the desperate yearning from his head. He only wanted to find Kili to just be with him, to be with his brother, right?

He knew where all of Kili's favorite hunting spots were so he had gathered his weapons and lit out from their cottage to spend some much longed-for time with the younger prince. He arrived at the small glade not long after Kili had begun pleasuring himself and Fili recognized the activity from his baby brother for exactly what it was. Kili was fisting and tugging his cock, growling with unfulfilled pleasure. Fili knew that he should turn away. He should leave, and give his little brother the privacy that he deserved. But as his name fell from the younger's plump, red lips, Fili could no more tear himself away than he could tear his own limb from his body.

Mahal, the moans, the agonizingly sinful sounds that fell from Kili's mouth, ignited a fire in Fili's blood that would put the fires of their family forge to shame. He was immediately as hard in his trousers as the granite of the Blue Mountains, and as the first spurt of Kili's release shot across the green grass between the younger's legs, Fili was falling apart and soaking his own smallclothes with seed. His legs collapsed beneath him when he heard Kili command him, _'Taste me, touch me, take me, claim me, own me, Fili, Fili, Fili…Swallow my fucking cock, Fili, SWALLOW IT!'_ the words were too wonderful to be believed and yet they branded themselves upon Fili's soul, even as his cock jump and spurted in a second orgasm that did not even require his touch.

Fili knew that his brother had declared his love the night before. But Fili had convinced himself that Kili had only done so out of his intense gratitude for Fili's staunch stand against Thorin's wish for Kili to join them at the forge. He had returned Kili's affections honestly, telling himself that Kili would never truly grasp the depth of the desire Fili had for him and that mattered not.

Apparently, both princes had been so wrong about each other. And now, Fili looked at his brother with eyes that finally saw him as the strong, beautiful, powerful dwarf that he was becoming, and not the small, insecure, unsure dwarfling that Kili had been.

As Fili's breath slowed and his heart cease to threaten to burst from his chest, he knew that he must still protect his brother, no matter what, even if it meant protecting Kili from his own brother. Fili wanted Kili, wanted him so desperately that he could feel the emotion fairly itching under his skin, burning its way along each and every nerve ending, raising every hair on his body to stand on end.

But he must not force this. He was the heir and Kili had always followed his lead, had ever deferred to him throughout their lives. But in this uncharted territory, Kili must lead and Fili must follow. Fili knew this as if it was the only truth he would ever know. Every ounce of the golden prince's body was screaming for him to submit to his lovely, dark brother, to kneel before the object of his desire and present himself, holding himself open to be filled to overflowing by Kili. Kili must be the dominant one, the one to take and claim, the one to possess and own and Fili must be the one to be taken and claimed, the one to be possessed and owned.

* * *

While lost in his thoughts and the magnificence of his and his brother's orgasmic haze, Fili had failed to notice that his brother was now rising from the forest floor. Before he was discovered, Fili leapt to his feet and grabbed for his breeches, lacing them as he ran. He barely made it home and to their room before getting his breeches laced. He had just put away his weapons in their shared sleeping room when Kili limped into the cottage and hung his coat in the entryway. The younger dwarf was so consumed with the burning ache in his trousers that he didn't even notice that Fili's coat also hung there next to his own.

In their small sleeping room, Fili toed out of his boots and sat on their pallet to wait for Kili. He was still a bit breathless from his run, unsure of what to do with his hands, when Kili hobbled into the room. He was tugging at the front of his trousers as though trying to find more room for himself and he hissed first then groaned as his hand accidently pressed against his aching flesh. Fili immediately rose from the pallet, his face a mask of concern as he startled Kili.

"Brother," Fili said as he crossed the few steps to Kili's side, touching his face with care. "What is wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked, all thoughts of a carnal nature leaving his mind in the wake of a possible injury to Kili.

Kili staggered back in surprise, not realizing that Fili was home, and fell backward into the door behind him. Fili's hand that had moments ago had cupped Kili's cheek, fell away and dropped into Kili's up-thrust hips. Kili screamed, doubling over into himself, tears streaming down his cheeks as the pain knifed through him. Fili was terrified for his brother, thinking that someone must have accosted Kili on the way home. He slipped one arm around Kili's shoulders and the other under his knees picking him up to carry him to their soft furs. When Fili knelt and Kili was gently deposited on their pallet, the younger automatically curled his body around his injury and sobbed, "Oh Fili, Fili, help me brother."

"Kili, love, please, please, what is it? Tell me where you are hurt," Fili cajoled, brushing the silky wild hair from his brother's face and thumbing away Kili's tears. He could not find any visible injury and did not see any bleeding. Kili could not find the words and only held his hands against his manhood still clothed in his trousers and moaned as he screwed his stormy eyes shut.

Much to Kili's horror, Fili drew away his brother's hands and gently released the ties to open Kili's breeches. He pulled away the offending garments and gasped at the sight beneath him. "Oh baby, what have you done?" Fili whispered as Kili sobbed below him. The velvety soft skin of Kili's staff was hot, fiery red and bits of flesh had bubbled up as though he'd been burned. There were other blisters that had already burst, weeping clear liquid that had dried and stuck to Kili's smallclothes, drawing more groans from the younger dwarf as his brother had peeled away the clothing.

"Oh Kili, baby, don't cry. I'll make it better, I swear, Kili. I'll fix it, love. Don't move." Kili whined as Fili stood up and fairly flew out the door to the well outside their cottage. He drew the cold water up from far below and carried the bucket into the house. Fili wet several of their softest cloths in the icy water and wrung them out before carrying them back to Kili. The young dwarf was still lying on the pallet, sobbing miserably and looking a bit green. He was mortified that Fili was forced to care for him this way.

Fili ever-so-gently lifted Kili's limp, abused sex and placed the cold, wet cloth underneath. Kili hissed as Fili wrapped the cloth around him and then poured some more cold water down onto the cloth-wrapped shaft. Never had Kili ever felt such relief in anything before. The burning diminished greatly and his sobs slowly turned to sniffles as Fili sat beside him and pillowed his head on the elder's lap and stroked his fingers through Kili's dark, tangled locks.

Neither spoke again for a long while. Kili napped off and on and Fili changed out the wrapping to keep the compresses cold. Once, while Kili was asleep, Fili eased Kili's head down to the pallet and went in search of the burn cream that his mother kept by her cook stove. He brought the ointment back to Kili and removed the cold compress gently. Carefully, he took his brother in hand once again and slathered him with the medicine before wrapping him up in soft muslin bandages. Kili's eyes opened and then rolled back up into his head as the burn immediately ceased and he found complete relief at last.

"Oh, Fee, thank you," Kili whispered. Fili pressed kisses first to Kili's thighs and then as close as he dared to Kili's injury, running his nose through the dark curls below Kili's navel. He replaced his brother's smallclothes before moving back up to place a slow, breathless kiss to Kili's lips.

"You must stay in bed, brother," Fili told him. "I will tell mother and uncle that you have a stomachache and I'll take care of you until you are better," he smiled at Kili as the younger gazed at him adoringly.

"You…you won't tell, will you Fili?" Kili asked almost panicked taking Fili's hand before the elder could depart.

"Of course not, sanadadith," Fili assured him. "But we need to talk when you are healed. You must learn that there are other, less painful, ways of obtaining pleasure." Fili grinned at Kili as the younger's face slowly heated from within.

"I love you, Fili," Kili purred as he drew his brother down next to him and found his beloved's braid at last. The golden bit of security found its way nearly immediately into Kili's mouth.

"I love you too, baby-boy," Fili smiled, knowing that he would lie there as long as Kili needed him to.

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thorin and Dis arrive home to find Kili 'sick' and Fili caring for him. Fili is such a good big brother and I am such a terrible person for hurting Kili. Maybe we'll all get lucky and these boys will allow me to write them a happy ending._**

* * *

When Thorin and Dis returned home from the forge that evening Fili told them that Kili had come home from hunting and didn't feel well, that his stomach hurt, that he'd eaten too many berries and that Fili had put him to bed. Dis was, of course, concerned and went immediately to check on Kili. As she knelt down beside him she placed the back of her hand to his forehead before sweeping aside his errant locks of hair. "Good, my sweet. No fever," she purred, coddling him as she always had as a babe. "Do you think you can take some broth or maybe a bit of stew and bread?" she asked.

Kili nodded and smiled sweetly at his mother's concern. He loved her dearly and she always made him feel better, even in time of true illness. "Yes, ma'am," Kili sighed. "Please don't worry. Fili's been taking such good care of me," he assured her as his eyes met his brother's in silent thanks where Fili stood behind their mother. "He's the best big brother a dwarf could ever have," he added, his eyes never leaving Fili's. He hoped that his words and the genuine love that he felt for Fili would translate to his gaze. Dis looked up at Fili and back to Kili a few times. The look that she witnessed pass between her sons tweaked a feeling deep inside her that she couldn't quite put her finger on so she dismissed it.

Dis patted her youngest son's cheek gently and then rose to face her eldest. "You are a good lad, Fili, to care for your brother so well," she began. "I want you to remain with Kili and care for him until he is better. If he gets worse, do not hesitate to go for the healer and come to the forge to get me. I will deal with Thorin."

"Of course, mother," Fili said, dragging his eyes with difficulty from his brother and looking at her with proper composure and assurance. He winked at Kili as their mother left the room and then knelt down to comfort the archer with the soft caress of his knuckles across Kili's jaw. "Don't worry, baby-boy. I'll take such good care of you that you'll be all healed up in no time."

"…'m not a baby, Fee," Kili said, blushing and softly sulking in a very childlike manner.

"Well, you've always been _my_ baby, Kee," Fili whispered, looking down and not meeting Kili's eyes. He wasn't exactly ashamed of the admission, but he wasn't sure if Kili knew the way he meant the words. He knew that Kili wasn't a child anymore, but to Fili, Kili was _his_, his to love, his to cherish and his to protect, and he truly adored using those sweet little terms of endearment with his brother because he meant every one of them.

Kili moved a bit to get his head beneath the elder's gaze and saw the disappointment on Fili's lovely face. "…'m sorry, Fee," he said quietly as Fili eyes met his once again. "You're right, you know. I've always been yours, only yours. And I only ever wanna be yours…in _every_ way." Fili gasped, understanding at last that Kili wanted him too.

With his last words still hanging in the air between them, and desire bleeding his eyes to black, Kili closed the gap between them, raising himself up and pressing his lips to Fili's in a kiss that pulled a gratified groan from deep within the elder. When they broke the kiss, Kili couldn't stop himself from taking one more, and then another and another and another, claiming Fili's lips, then moving down the length of Fili's throat and then across his neck.

"Oh love, my love," Fili breathed as he returned each kiss and submitted to more. "My Kili, we have to stop," Fili cried softly. "If we persist, I won't be able to stop and you are in no condition to see this through."

Kili pulled away whimpering with need, his manhood already stirring painfully in the linen bandages. "At least, oh Fee, at least let me see you. Let me touch you, pleasure you," he begged.

"Soon, sweet-one, soon, I promise," Fili replied, all of his restraint tested ever so severely at that moment. All he wanted to do was let Kili push him to the pallet and cover him with the brands of his desire, use him and take what he would. The need to submit so strong it nearly overwhelmed him. As it was he bared his neck to Kili again feeling the younger suck a dark bruise onto the joining of his neck to his shoulder. Fili groaned his eyes pleading with Kili as he spoke, "Let's get you healed and I swear by the maker that I am yours to do with as you will."

Kili's growled deep in his throat, eyes blazing with love and lust as his face flamed with desire. He would have his brother, he swore to himself. He would mark Fili's entire body as his own. He would cover Fili in his scent. The whole of the world would know that the heir of Erebor belonged only to him. By Mahal, he swore that Fili would be his and only his!

* * *

The morning broke clear and bright with Kili curled on his side, his face fully in Fili's hair, Fili's braid being suckled as usual. Fili turn slowly, pulling himself from sleep with a smile that was for Kili and Kili alone as he watched the love of his life still in the throes of a dream. He hoped it was a good dream, for he never wanted anything but happiness for his brother, even in sleep.

He had never really watched Kili with the braid in his mouth and, he thought, it was lovely to behold. Kili's full, soft lips were pursed around the hair pulling and tugging like a babe on a teat. Fili thought that this must have been the way that Kili had looked when their mother put him to her breast as a babe, but he had been too young to remember for sure. Just then, Kili's tongue darted out to circle around the braid slowly, almost teasing it, before sighing and drawing more of it within that sinful orifice.

Fili closed his eyes tightly and swallowed a groan. His staff stirred and began to swell as Kili mouthed and sucked the golden braid. Fili did not, as a rule, indulge his morning swelling but this morning he couldn't just watch as Kili enjoyed such an intimate act and not pull himself from his smallclothes at last. He lowered his hand beneath his cock to cup his tight, heavy sac and gently squeezed and rolled his stones around just the way he liked to. He gripped his shaft once more at the base where it widened to join his body and tugged upwards to the swollen, throbbing head. The pressure of his morning's need in his bladder only heightened his pleasure with the ache. His slit was weeping copious amounts of the clear pre-slick that he used to lubricate himself so he took full advantage of it and used it to ease his way to full release.

He thought of nothing and no one save the beautiful young dwarf laying beside him, his brother, his love, his Kili. Kili who would soon mount him, ride him and claim him…Kili who would soon take him anywhere, anytime and use him for his pleasure…Kili who would fuck him open, over and over, until he couldn't even recall his own name. With the thought of how he would prostrate himself before his brother, knees bent, bottom raised and open, of how he would submit to Kili and worship him, Fili toppled over the edge of bliss and spilled himself into his hand with Kili's name on his lips.

When Fili finally came down from the blissed-out haze of his _little death_ to clean up, hopefully before awakening his brother, his eyes opened to see Kili's looking back at him. Blood finally found its way back up his body to rise into his face in a fierce blush as Kili took his hand under the covers.

The younger raised his brother's seed-coated hand to his nose and inhaled the musky scent deeply, the scent of Fili intoxicating him. His eyes blazed and his mouth watered as he raised Fili's hand to his lips, replacing the much-loved braid with Fili's fingers. Kili licked each finger, cleaning it thoroughly before kissing and sucking each drop of Fili's spend from the hand he held tightly, lest Fili try to pull away.

But pulling away was the last thing on Fili's mind. His brother, his beautiful Kili, was taking from him exactly what he wanted. Kili wanted and Kili _took_. It was a predatory look that covered Kili's face and Fili responded with his own submission. "Never do this again," Kili growled a fiercely possessive look on his face. "Never again without me, brother," Kili continued, his voice lower now but no less commanding and authoritative. "Never spill a drop of yourself unless it is for me."

Fili's eyes widened, his mouth went suddenly dry and he nodded slowly. What else could he do? His beloved, his Kili, had decreed it thus, and every cell in his body was demanding that he obey. And obey he would. The tension in his body eased away. He felt, rather than understood, a sudden shift in their roles. His eyes lowered in a way that could only be deemed respectful and he looked up to Kili from beneath his long, golden lashes. His scent then began to change very subtly to something less aggressive, less dominant, even as Kili's scent began to assert itself more.

"Yes, Kili," Fili whispered as he felt himself enfolded in the archer's embrace and held close. "Yes, Kili," he repeated as Kili took his lips in a soul-shattering kiss, covering the elder in more of his scent. "Yes, Kili," he said once more when they finally parted for breath feeling very much loved even as he was dominated for the first time in his life.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Alright, y'all. Don't get used to this, but I actually finished and posted two, count 'em, TWO chapters in the same day. Thank so much to everyone who hung in with me this long. And please don't hang me now. My beta actually read this chapter and swore that I would be kicked out of Special Hell for writing such "kinky stuff". I just shrugged and and said, "yeah, and?" (LOL) I hope I haven't gone too far. These two are such my guilty pleasure and submissive!Fili / bottom!Fili just flat out does it for me (especially when paired with dominant!Kili / top!Kili...whew, dry panties please?). Anyway, please let me know what you think (and be gentle please)._**

* * *

The brothers fell back into a very sated sleep after they heard Thorin and Dis leave for the day. For once in his life, Fili had curled into his brother, his head pillowed on Kili's chest instead of the other way around, and Fili was all kinds of good with the reversal of positions. He had slept contentedly for a few more hours, until he felt Kili squirming underneath him. He cuddled a bit closer to his newly dominant little brother and heard him whimper softly. Fili immediately came wide awake and raised himself up onto his elbow to look down at the young archer.

Kili was grimacing in pain and for a moment Fili worried that he had accidently touched his brother or hurt him in his sleep. "Shall I change your dressing, Kee, put you some more ointment on your, um, well, on your injury?" Fili blushed but forced down his embarrassment as Kili shook his head.

"It's…no, it's not that, Fee," Kili sputtered through clenched teeth. "I have to…I-I n-need to…," he looked from Fili's eyes down to his injury and back up to Fili.

Fili pulled the covers down to reveal that Kili was not hard as he had suspected. No, indeed, Kili was soft laying long and thick upon his thighs. "I don't understand, Kee. Tell me what you need, love," Fili entreated.

Kili closed his eyes and grimaced once again. "I need to get up, Fili. My…I…I need to release my water, but I'm all wrapped up down there," he said, utterly mortified to need his brother's help with such a basic bodily function.

Fili's eyes widened as he understood at last. "Oh, OH, yes, of course. Let me help you, brother," Fili said as he jumped up and lifted Kili into his arms. He carried the younger into the water closet and put him down to stand as the elder knelt before him. Fili gently unwrapped the bandage and looked up at his brother. "Let me hold you, Kili, so that you will have no pain whilst you relieve yourself into the bucket below," Fili said, swallowing thickly as he realized what he was about to do, what he wanted to do, what he longed for Kili to do to him.

He would get to watch that lovely golden stream as it exited his brother's body through that long, thick cock. Kili might be lean in body, but he was a dwarf of the line of Durin and, like Fili, he was well blessed by Aule in both length and breadth. '_Oh, Mahal_,' Fili thought. Maybe Kili would miss the bucket entirely and cover his face and body in…no, no, it was too foul, too salacious to even think about.

So why couldn't he stop thinking about it? Why couldn't he stop wanting it? He had never even entertained such thoughts before. He had certainly never done the act, giving or receiving. But entertain the thoughts he did now. And oh how he wanted that hot golden stream pouring from Kili's body, wetting him, filling him…perhaps the gold lust was finding him at last, just in a way that his ancestors had never imagined. "Will you allow me to help you, _azyungal_?" Fili flirted up at Kili as his brother just realized that Fili had called him '_lover_' and looked up at him with the eyes of a coquette.

Kili's breath was coming faster and faster as he too realized what was about to happen. He couldn't possibly allow Fili to debase himself like this. To hold his own brother's cock as he released his waters, no, it simply must not be done. He didn't dare, not to Fili, not to his lovely golden-haired brother. "Oh, no, Fee, I-I can't. What if I miss and…Oh no," Kili stuttered, his need becoming greater by the moment.

"Nonsense, brother," Fili smiled up at him. "Let me do this for you, please," he begged, "please, Kili, please," his voice barely above a whisper as his plea was whispered over and over like a prayer. It never occurred to Fili that he was a king in waiting and that he should never beg for anything. It never occurred to him that he was the elder and little brothers should do as they are told, not giving leave to big brothers. To Fili, this plea was right, it felt right.

He rubbed his face against Kili's legs, purring deep within his chest. His golden beard was soft and only slightly prickly against the dark hair that covered Kili's lower body. The aglets dangling from his mustache braids cold against Kili's feverishly hot flesh. The scent rolling off the young archer was heady with a sensual muskiness and Fili wanted to cover himself in it, roll in it, much as an animal would the scent of its mate.

Kili's eyes never left his brother. He could not believe that Fili had given in to his lusts and he had not the strength to hold back any longer. He could not resist his exquisite brother so he nodded, unable to give voice to his acquiescence. Kili's need overrode his humiliation and he knew that he couldn't see his injury well enough to hold himself and not touch the raw places.

The majority of the damage was on the underside of his shaft and the fear of further injury to himself was overwhelming. So he allowed what Fili seemed to desire so much. The last of the bandage was unwound to reveal Kili's cockhead, angry, red and thick. Fili nuzzled Kili's thigh tenderly, pulling on the soft, dark hairs there with his lips. He touched his brother's cock with such gentleness that it seemed almost worshipful to Kili. "That's it, love. Just relax," Fili said as he reached up to massage Kili's swollen bladder gently. "Just let it go, baby," Fili breathed, his face as close as he dared get to Kili's staff. "I've got you, brother."

Kili held back his water as long as he possibly could. The pain in his bladder soared and Fili could see it bloated and swollen even more now beneath the flesh of Kili's belly. Kili groaned and physically shook with relief as Fili rubbed him and the first hot stream left his cock. There was no way he could stop it now, even if he wanted to, and as he heard the sound of his waters splashing into the bucket below, Kili knew that he definitely didn't want to stop.

There was a sudden intake of Fili's breath below Kili as the elder watched the younger pee, his eyes bleeding with lust. "Oh, Kee, oh Aule. You are so beautiful, so, so beautiful, _ghivashel_," he murmured to his _treasure_, aching to paint himself with his brother's golden stream, but contenting himself to just allow his fingers to trail through the flow and feel the heat that could only come from the warmth inside Kili's body.

Kili reached down to run the fingers of his right hand through Fili's golden hair, twirling that well-loved braid around his long, slender fingers. Fili was kneeling before him in a patch of sunlight that shone through the window of the little room which had been added to their home after earnings from the forge made their lives a bit more comfortable. His brother was glorious in the morning light, a golden god formed just for him.

Kili couldn't wait to feel all of that stunning golden hair drag its thick silkiness all over his body as Fili kissed and memorized every inch of him. Kili knew that his beloved would do just that as soon as his body was healed. He wanted to watch all of that molten, glistening gold fall around their faces as Fili rode his cock and then leaned down to steal a kiss. Kili groaned with relief as the stream began to abate in the wake of his own golden visions. Fili was the only gold for which he would ever lust, the gold of Fili's long hair and the golden treasure of Fili's heart full of love were worth more to Kili that all the wealth of Erebor.

Fili watched Kili's final stream sputter, spit and dribble to then stop altogether with just a drip or two remaining. After a pause that seemed an eternity, only one lone golden drop lingered behind on the tip of Kili's cockhead, beckoning him, calling him, challenging him; and the elder didn't hesitate to answer the call.

Fili knew that his brother was looking down at him, watching him without judgment. Fili knew that Kili understood what this deviance was in him. He was certain that, as heirs of Durin, they each had deviance of their own to discover in each other in the lifetime to come. So with the realization that he was most assuredly damned already, he leaned in and placed a loving kiss over the slit in Kili's cock, dipping his tongue deep into the opening and wicking that golden droplet, along with the few more still inside that had yet to roll out, into his mouth. The taste was as Fili had expected and yet nothing he had imagined. It was salty, wet and not bitter at all. And Fili knew that he was hooked.

"Fucking, Mahal, Fee," Kili swore in the common tongue as well as uttering a few choice Khuzdul words as well. His language had always been more easily defiled than Fili's. "Fuck, that is so…it's just…FUCK, I want you so, brother," his voice dropped in timbre as he gripped Fili's hair tightly. Fili looked up at him from under veiled lashes and eased his tongue in and out of Kili's large slit, licking and then kissing the mushrooming head as Kili's entire cock blossomed and swelled with throbbing need.

Kili found that even though he was growing harder by the second, the pain was not nearly as traumatizing this morning as he had imagined it would be, as it had been just the night before. He spared a thought that he would most definitely have to buy his mother more of the ointment they'd pilfered from her. Perhaps it was partly due to the early cooling of his organ that Fili had accomplished with the well-water. Perhaps he owed the lessening of his pain to the soothing of the ointment. Perhaps it was because there was no actual contact with the parts of his shaft that had been rubbed too vigorously.

Kili didn't care what the reason. It took all of his reserve not to shove his cock straight into his brother's mouth, fuck his throat like there was no tomorrow and paint his insides with all the seed his stones could produce. Even though Kili was still a virgin, had it been any other dwarf before him instead of his beautiful Fili, he would have done just that without hesitation.

But this was Fili, the brother who had always taken care of him, fed him when he was hungry, doing without himself so many nights to assure his brother's comfort. This was Fili who had battled the childhood monsters in the darkness of Kili's dreams. This was Fili who had stood toe-to-toe in defiance of Thorin to secure Kili's happiness. This was Fili, _his_ Fili, and something deep inside him was screaming to protect his brother, to secret him away and give him everything the elder desired. He needed to let his brother know that he was proud of him and that he loved him with all that he was.

And as Fili licked and kissed the most intimate part of his body, so Kili did tell him. He spoke to his brother with his eyes, with his smile, with the touch of his hand in Fili's hair. He told him without words that, if there truly was a Maker, Fili was indeed all there was in the world to him, and all that there ever would be.

If Fili had died at that very moment, there was no way that any afterlife could have compared to the joy he had found on his knees in front of his brother. Submitting to Kili brought a peace to Fili's heart and mind that he had never known.

From his first memory, Fili had been groomed to be Thorin's heir, the next King Under the Mountain, the next ruler and leader of every dwarf in Middle-earth. And the responsibility, like the weight of the mountain, seemed to crush him under its burden at times. He just didn't know if he had it within him to live up to Thorin's example. For Thorin never seemed to need anything from anyone, and always seemed to give to others from an endless supply of himself. He worked for his family, he worked for his people, and he planned endlessly for the day when they would retake their home, Erebor.

Fili didn't think that he could do it, forgo all of himself and live only for others, for he knew that his people, his home, nothing and no one was as important to him as Kili. He could never put anything or anyone above Kili.

There were times that he would lay awake at night for hours on end debating whether or not to just run away, to just leave it all behind him and never look back. But then Kili would sigh in his sleep, or roll over toward Fili and cuddle closer to him, and Fili's burden would ease in the wake of his brother's warmth. Fili knew that he could never leave Kili behind. He would face all the demons of his mind and the fears of his heart, all the needs of his kingdom and the desires of his people to remain by Kili's side. And strangely, he felt all the more calm and peaceful for the knowing. Kili, he had realized in those still, dark hours, was his life, his love, and his Mahal-given saving grace.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, we are right there...right at the edge of the smut cliff...about to dive head first into orgasm bay. Thank you to everyone for your kind comments, emails and such. Your words mean more than you can ever know. I promise that there is more smut to be had before this little fic is completed, just hand in with me a bit longer.**

**I have tried to include Khuzdul translation in the story but it's basically the usual suspects where dwarven words are supplied. So, if I've missed any, please forgive me.**

* * *

The next few days passed quickly with Kili healing amazingly fast as dwarves generally did being such hale, robust creatures. He had awakened that morning in his usual fashion, mouthing away at Fili's braid, with his hardness rutting eagerly against Fili thigh. Only this morning he realized as his pleasure built and his breath quickened that there was no more pain in his shaft at all. Not even a twinge.

He rose then and set about unwrapping his bandages for the final time, swearing to the Maker that he would never put himself in the position of that particular injury with his eagerness ever again. Not that anyone with eyes to see could have blamed him. Kili had born witness to the most beautiful dwarf in all of Mahal's creation pleasuring himself to thoughts of him. How could he possibly be expected to keep his hands off of himself. He was pleased, though, to see that, as far as he could tell, there was now only pink, healthy, velvety-soft skin again over his length.

Fili had slipped out to visit the healer the day before while Kili rested and traded two rabbits that he had caught earlier in the day to replace the ointment they had _borrowed_ from their mother. Dis was none the wiser. He had continued to care for Kili all day, every day, helping his brother with bathing, eating, eliminations and anything else for which the younger needed him. He knew that Kili was grateful, but Fili was overjoyed to do it. He never wanted to imagine anyone else performing such intimate tasks for his brother, not even their mother, ever again. In fact, to do so made his chest hurt with jealousy. Fili felt that he alone should belong to Kili. No one else should ever be allowed such intimacies. He only hoped that Kili felt the same.

The more time they spent together, the more their desire for each other grew and the more they knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that they were each other's _Sanazyung_, each other's perfect, pure true love. They were each other's One, fashioned for each other by Mahal himself, the only love they would ever have.

Though they had always been closer than any other brothers they knew of, they had talked more over the past several days, and spent more time together, than they ever had before. Fili was forced to admit to himself that his little brother had grown up on him right under his nose, emotionally as well as physically, without his ever truly realizing it.

Kili was strong, determined and fiercely loyal to his family and friends. He was equally quick with a smile or quick with his temper and Fili delighted to realize that Kili would most likely prove exceedingly possessive in his affections as well. He would guard his brother both lovingly and covetously and Fili's pulse quickened at the thought. He admitted to himself that thoughts of a jealous lover in Kili probably should have bothered him more than it actually did…as in not at all. He would be perfectly content to have Kili possess his body and his heart, and protect him from the world, for the rest of his life. He only hoped that those feelings would not make him seem weak in his lover's eyes.

Throughout their long talks, Kili recognized in Fili someone who brought out his need to protect and please. He had always known that the obligation of being Thorin's heir was an intense burden on Fili, as well as being an honor for him. And now, in light of all that they'd shared, not just this past week but so often throughout their lives together, there was nothing that Kili wanted more than to share that burden and lighten Fili's load wherever he could, wherever he would be allowed.

Kili worried because he didn't know if their relationship would be understood or accepted by their mother and Thorin, much less accepted enough by everyone else to allow him to become Fili's consort. Fili was supposed to marry a dwarrowdam and make her his queen, wasn't he? Kili didn't even know for certain if him becoming Fili's consort was Fili's wish or just his own dream to allow him to stay by his brother's side forever.

He knew that Fili was supposed to sire heirs of his own to carry on after him, and Kili knew that the role of carrying Fili's children would never be his. The thought that Fili would never have heirs, or that he would have to be intimate, with a willing lass, to get her with his child, gutted Kili, and he hated himself for his selfishness. He drew in a ragged breath as the thought of Fili lying with someone else, a lovely dam with softly curling whiskers and full rounded hips and breasts, was just too much for him. He thought of Fili touching her the way they had touched each other, holding her the way they had held each other, kissing her the way they had kissed, and he very nearly lost it, so great was his hatred of this imagined future queen.

He knew deep down, however, that whatever Fili needed from him would be exactly what he would give. If Fili wanted him for a consort, then they would make it work. He would be Fili's consort and the rest of the world be damned. After all, Thorin had never married, had never produced an heir of his own.

If Fili wanted a queen to birth his babes, then Kili would back away, watch his beloved marry, support him in every way, and suffer in silence. He loved Fili that much. He only knew with unabashed certainty that Fili should be happy. He should be protected, guarded, loved and venerated, and Kili was all for assuming the role of champion for his golden prince whether or not he had the honor of standing beside Fili the rest of his days.

They knew that they would miss this closeness when Kili was finally healed and their days would have to return to normal again. Kili would have to hunt again soon, tomorrow or the day after perhaps, to keep them all fed, while Fili would have to return to the forge to spell their mother to return to her fur trade. But the absence of the daytime hours spent together, they told each other, would only make their nights more longed for, more enjoyed, and even now the brothers looked forward to coming together again each night.

Neither brother had voiced their worries that their newly-changed relationship would not be accepted by their mother or king though it was surely on their minds, both day and night. They would just have to be careful for the time being and remain secretive until they could test the waters of the situation, so to speak. There was no way that they were going to jeopardize their love for each other by flaunting it in the faces of their family, especially when it might not be accepted.

Whereas it was true that all dwarves knew that the Maker fashioned for each of His children a single, pure love to complete them, and that to defy this love was sacrilege, the brothers worried that admitting to that relationship with kin as close as a sibling might prove impossible for some to accept. Royalty was supposed to set the example for the common fold, after all; and, although it was not uncommon for royalty to intermarry to keep the bloodline pure, it was usually cousins that wed and not siblings. Still each prince said a silent prayer to Mahal that their love would not go wanting for acceptance.

* * *

"Good morning, my beautiful _kidhuzel_," Kili said, kissing his '_gold of all golds_' awake while pressing his length gingerly against Fili's hip. "Guess who doesn't hurt at all this morning?" He grinned as Fili's eyes widened before he turned into Kili and returned the kisses. Fili knew that they had both been waiting for this day with equal parts anticipation and dread. Though they ached for each other and wanted to be completely one with each other, there was still that last forbidden line that they had yet to cross. Neither had penetrated the other so far.

"Oh, my _azyungal_," Fili whimpered to his '_lover_' as he felt not only the evidence of Kili's desire but his own also, swelling and aching deliciously. He turned more into Kili, pressing against his brother, giving his lips once again over to Kili's demanding mouth. He twined both of his legs around one of Kili's own and ground himself against the dark prince.

Fili had no idea how he had made it through the past several days, lying next to Kili for hours on end, knowing that his desire, his love, was not only accepted but also returned, and yet unable to physically manifest his love for his brother until now, lest he cause Kili any further pain. It was both a heaven and a hell. It was, perhaps, fortunate that Kili had not told him that pain be damned he would have fucked Fili open if it had killed him to do so.

"Do you remember what you told me just days ago, my lovely, golden prince?" Kili asked, his eyes burning with lust as Fili looked at him with amused curiosity and more than a bit of lust of his own.

"You will have to be more specific, beloved," Fili purred as he rubbed himself against Kili even more. He knew full-well the conversation to which Kili was alluding but he enjoyed teasing Kili and seeing the frustration on his brother's face. "After all," Fili continued, "I have said so much over the past several days that I can hardly be expected to remember it all, now can I?" he flirted and then squealed in a truly non-masculine fashion when Kili lifted him suddenly and then upended him to land across the younger's lap.

Kili smacked Fili's naked arse hard, once, twice, then three times, thoroughly enjoying the sight of the full and rounded, but now reddened, cheeks as they jiggled slightly. Fili was breathing hard now, utterly dumbfounded that his baby brother would dare to spank him. No one had ever put their hands on him in such a fashion. Not even their mother or Thorin had ever spanked them, and they had deserved it more often than not.

But as Kili's hand rubbed the tingling skin of his arse cheek, Fili whimpered. Kili's lust-laden voice spoke softly to Fili, "You must learn respect, _sannadad_. You know very well which conversation I meant, do you not?" Kili took his fingers and ran them softly up and down the crack of Fili arse, his hand dipping below to cup Fili's heavy sac, and listened to the elder mumble his apology.

"…'M Sorry, Kee," Fili whispered, his voice heavy with embarrassment, even as his rock-hard cock twitched against Kili's thigh beneath him. No matter how horrified he had been in the beginning, he could feel that he was hardening even more with the thought of Kili being so dominant that he would actually spank his brother for daring to be disobedient or cheeky. "Yes, I do know what you meant," Fili admitted. "I told you that when you were healed, that I was yours to do with as you saw fit, yes?"

"Fuck, yes, Fee," Kili replied, lifting the elder to sit facing him, Fili legs around his waist. When he saw the redness of Fili's face and the obvious embarrassment on his countenance, Kili had second thoughts at his impetuous, but instinctual, actions. He took Fili's chin between his thumb and fingers and lifted the elders face to look him in the eyes. "Forgive me _sannadad_," Kili said to his '_perfect brother_', kissing Fili's nose gently. "I should not have…"

"N-No, brother," Fili cut him off. "No, please, do not apologize. I-I liked it." Fili's face flamed even more at the admission and Kili's eye widened. Kili kissed Fili roughly and passionately tugging the elder's body against him so tightly that they seemed permanently joined, melted together like wax. "I did not know that I would ever want to be treated like that, Kee," Fili continued when they broke for breath. "Please do not think ill of me, brother."

"I would never deliberately hurt you, Fee," Kili swore. "I would kill anyone who ever dared try. You are mine, Fili, mine! I could never think ill of you. But there are feelings in me now that I never knew I had. It is as though I have this overwhelming urge to take you, to own you, Fili," he said shaking his head at his own confusion. "I-I don't even know what I mean."

"I do," Fili said, looking at him with incredulity. "I understand because I have urges too now that are foreign to me. Almost as though I want to relinquish control of myself to you, submit to you, Kili…only to you." The last words were whispered with embarrassment as Fili glanced up at Kili again. "I want you so, brother. I want you to take me and fill me," Fili said. "I need you to…to fuck me, Kili…_hard_," Fili admitted and Kili almost came upon hearing the words.

"Are you sure, Fee?" Kili questioned. "Do you know for what you are asking? I would have to…" Kili couldn't even finish the thought. The wonder of burying himself within his brother was all in the world that he could ever want. But he couldn't believe that his strong, beautiful, masculine brother would allow anyone, much less Kili who by all accounts didn't even seem to be a real dwarf, to penetrate him, take him like that.

"Oh yes, Kee," Fili admitted again, to himself as much as his brother, "only you…only ever you. I will never have anyone else. Please, please take me, Kili. Make me yours, azyungal," he begged, the supplications becoming easier and easier the more he relinquished himself to Kili.

"On your hands and knees…RIGHT…FUCKING…NOW," Kili growled and Fili obeyed immediately.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank you to everyone who has encouraged me and taken the time to let me know how much you have enjoyed this fic. It began for me as a little "what if" like so many stories do. I promised all along that it would be slow to build but I hope you all will agree that this chapter was worth the wait._**

* * *

The shock that flooded through Fili's body ran his full length and culminated in the thickness of his cock. He whimpered and moaned and then presented himself, on his hands and knees as ordered, as he never thought he ever would. Fili was like in a position of supplication, like a bitch in heat, with his arse raised high and his legs spread wide. His heavy sac hung wickedly, his lovely round stones swaying back and forth, as Kili licked, bit and squeezed his full, round arse cheeks.

Fili's proud, erect cock was so hard that it stood pressed up and kissed his belly in anticipation of his ruination to come. "Oh fucking Mahal, Fili," Kili swore. "Do you have any idea how goddamned gorgeous you are, brother?" Kili asked, resorting to the worst swear of men that he knew when Khuzdul curses just didn't seem to convey his astonishment. Kili could almost come undone just looking at the round, voluptuousness in his hands that would be the envy of every lass and dam in the Blue Mountains.

Kili pressed his lips against Fili's warm, unmarred skin beginning at his tailbone pressing kisses up Fili's spine, so painfully slowly one vertebrae at a time. Kili kneeled before the golden prince, even as Fili prostrated himself before Kili. It was hard to tell just who was worshipping whom until Kili rose to move in front of Fili and lift his chin until Fili was looking up into his brother's eyes. "You are the loveliest dwarf my eyes have ever, shall ever, behold, brother," Kili whispered, his breath warm and sweet on Fili's brow as he rained kisses down up the elder. "Do you have any idea how long I have desired you, ached for you, Fili?"

"Oh I can hazard a guess, my brother," Fili answered, "my lover." Kili ran his agile fingers through Fili's golden hair and raised a lock to his lips. It was the braid that for so many years had comforted Kili in his sleep, the braid he suckled night after night. He took the braid, along with more of Fili's hair, curled it through his fingers and then wrapped it around his swollen length. The wrongness of it nearly causing them both to fall apart as Fili watched his brother rubbing himself gently with his golden locks. "Oh fuck, oh yes!" he moaned as Fili whimpered, his own desire heightened by Kili's debauchery.

Fili stuck out his tongue and licked the tip of Kili's organ as Kili thrust himself through Fili's hair. The elder looked up then as thought silently asking for permission before he opened his mouth to fully suck Kili down. Kili grabbed more of Fili's hair, pulling and tugging the golden silken strands around his cock as he fucked Fili's mouth and down into his throat. "Oh brother, yes!" Kili growled, "Suck me! Swallow me!" Kili placed his hands on Fili's throat. He could feel his cock being swallowed so expertly by his brother. "No one will EVER have that mouth but me," Kili snarled, punctuating each and every word with the thrust of his hips. "Say it, brother. SAY IT!" Kili demanded.

"No one…never!" Fili groaned, his mouth slipping momentarily from Kili's staff only to lick it and place kisses all over it between words. "I'll never, NEVER suck anyone, never swallow anyone's seed but yours, Kili," he rubbed his golden hair on Kili's thighs, his groin, meshing with the thick, dark curls above Kili's cock. "Please, brother," he pleaded, licking and worshipping Kili's cock with his mouth once more. "Please, please, my love, more! I need you so…I need you…inside me, brother. Please, fill me up. Please, fuck me, Kee!"

Kili pulled away from the perfection of Fili's mouth suddenly, his orgasm rising too quickly in light of Fili's eagerness. He wanted this rapture to last and he knew that it would not if Fili continued to delight him with his mouth, both in word and deed. He kissed Fili once more, licking and sucking on Fili's tongue, tasting himself within Fili's mouth.

Kili kneaded Fili's full cheeks greedily, noting the redness that was still upon them from the hard stinging slaps he had delivered several minutes ago. He pulled and tugged those perfect globes apart witnessing how greedily Fili's dusky pucker was moving, pulsing in and out as if begging for something to suck within it. Kili couldn't resist dragging first one thumb and then the other across that gorgeous muscular furl, dipping each in turn to press within. Fili pushed back against Kili's fingers moaning and gasping like a whore, whimpering and begging for more. "Shhhh, my darling," Kili whispered, blowing his warm breath across Fili's needy little hole. "Soon, baby, soon," he promised. "We need to get you prepared, baby. I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh Kili, baby, please, please, don't tease me, my love. I need it! I'm ready. I'll be so good for you, baby. I'll do anything, anything, if you will only just fuck me pleeeeeeeeeease!" Fili wanted Kili more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. At that moment, Fili would say anything that Kili wanted him to say, do anything that Kili demanded, be anything that Kili desired. He was Kili's body and soul. He who would be king one day, was Kili's to command, and he knew that Kili knew it.

Kili dipped his head to place a full, open-mouthed kiss directly onto that sinful little pucker that beckoned to him with the call of a lover. He lapped and tongued Fili's chasm, dipping his long tongue through the impossibly tight muscle, licking Fili's passageway and moistening the inner walls. Fili cried out with passionate abandon and Kili felt his brother's seeking hole twitch and suck beneath his lips and tongue. Kili fucked Fili with his tongue pressing in and then pulling out of that dark passage where he longed to bury himself.

Fili was in ecstasy as he pushed himself back onto Kili's tongue. He could feel Kili's teeth nipping the stretched ring of muscle around his tender hole when his tongue bottomed-out within his abyss. He could feel Kili wrenching him open with his strong, nimble hands to get his tongue as deep as possible within his hole and Fili screamed then as his cock exploded beneath him, spraying his seed all over the covers beneath him.

Kili was ecstatic. He had brought his brother off with only his tongue. He had licked and sucked and nipped until Fili was completely and utterly wrecked beneath him. He gently pushed Fili aside and saw the puddle of his brother's seed below. Fili's eyes never left Kili's as he watched the younger bend, kneel and crawl toward the puddle to lick Fili's spend from their pallet. He sucked the slick little pool into his mouth, swallowing some of the deliciously bitter offering allowing the rest to gather on his tongue, showing it to Fili as he lolled his tongue in his open mouth between his lips.

Fili immediately crawled to him and sucked on the proffered tongue, like a babe suckling milk from its mother's teat. "Ungh, oh, ummm," Fili moaned as he sucked his seed from Kili's tongue. He could not believe that his cock was hardening again so soon, but such was his immense need for his brother. He bowed before Kili once again presenting his perfect arse and begged for Kili's attention with the pulsing of his needy little hole.

Kili kissed the pucker one last time and with only the spit slickening of his cock and the extraneous saliva in Fili's tight cunt, he pressed his swollen cockhead into Fili virgin passage. Fili was so unbelievably tight, his passage so fucking hot. "OHFUCKFEE!" Kili cried out. "SOGOODSOGOODSOFUCKINGGOOD!" the words came out all as one as Kili bottomed out balls deep in his brother. He felt Fili pressing back against him, pushing and pushing, his inner muscles sucking and wanting more and more. He couldn't believe that Fili could take all of him. Kili was impossibly long and thick, just as a son of Durin should be, and Fili was proving to be a cock-hungry whore for his brother.

Kili grabbed a handful of Fili's long, golden hair pulling his head back hard and using the hair like reins on a wild stallion as he rode Fili for all he was worth. There was nothing gentle in their coupling. However much Kili wanted to truly make love to Fili, this joining was not love-making, not this time. There would be plenty of time for sweetness and gentleness in the months and years to come. But Fili needed this coupling to be rough. He needed to be taken forcefully, brutally. This coupling was about claiming, about their new roles, Fili's submission and Kili's dominance.

As Kili's stones drew up tight against his body, and he rode the knife edge of the pleasure-pain of his withheld release, he pounded into his brother once, twice, thrice more. He yanked back Fili's head once again pulling the elder up by his luscious hair. Fili's his back was crushed against Kili's front and that golden mane cascaded like a silk curtain all over Kili's sweat-soaked body. Kili reached down and tugged on his brother's cock, needing Fili to come again, needing to bring him off one more time. As Kili's orgasm became imminent, he screamed "MINE!" and bit his brother's shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

When Fili felt the claiming bite it was as though something snapped within him. He knew that he belonged to Kili now and forever. He would carry the scar from that bite that would show the world that he was claimed, that his body was no longer his own, that it belonged to his beloved. They were bonded for time and beyond, and Fili released once again into his brother's tugging hand. "Yes, my brother, my love," Fili moaned. "I am yours, only yours, ever yours."

Kili felt his golden god come undone and he sucked the blood from the bite on Fili's shoulder as his hand was coated in Fili's release. He felt Fili's well-used cunt clench around him, sucking on him, milking him as he raised his fingers and licked Fili's seed from his hand. Upon feeling his brother's undoing and the tugging of his brother's passage on his cock, Kili sprayed what seemed like gallons of seed inside of his brother. He had marked Fili inside and out, claimed Fili, for now and for always. He had taken the elder with blood, with flesh and with his seed. Fili would carry his bonded scent both inside and out and the world would know that they were one. They would deal with whatever the consequences if and when they came. If their family disapproved, they would find a way. If Mahal disapproved, they would gladly be damned together for all time.

* * *

For once in his life, Fili did not comfort Kili, did not hold him, did not take care of him. For once the elder became the comforted as he curled up in the younger's arms on their pallet. When Fili submitted and Kili dominated, their roles had forever changed. They were now the dwarves they were meant to become, Kili protective, possessive, covetous of his brother, and Fili safe, secure and the object of his brother's desire.

Kili held Fili, the elder's head pillowed on the younger's chest, their breathing synchronized, their hearts beating as one. "I love you Kili, with every part of myself I love you more than I ever thought possible. Promise that you will never leave me. Promise me," Fili said, his fingers making absent-minded circles around Kili's nipples, his eyes growing heavy with lethargy.

"Oh Fee, my beautiful, precious love," Kili choked, his eyes filling with tears of love. "I could no more leave you than I could leave myself," he reached down to pull Fili up so that they could look into each other's eyes. "Thorin can have every drop of treasure in the whole of Erebor, brother. It means nothing to me," Kili said kissing Fili's forehead. "For this," he spoke as he took Fili's long, soft braid in his hand, licking, kissing and mouthing it as he had since he was a tiny dwarfling, "this is all the gold I shall ever need, and you are all that I shall ever desire."

* * *

**_FIN_**


End file.
